Sweet Treat
by SasuNaruFan1
Summary: What do you get when you mix a Horny Sasuke, a naked naruto, Whip cream, cherry's, and chocolate? YAOI boyxboy no like no read. Read and Review


**Hello everyone this is my first SasuNaru Fanfic. I hope its good and I hope lots of people see it. And now the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Even although I wish I did own it sadly I don't.**

**Warning: This story contains lots of Yoai. BoyxBoy if you don't like then don't read.**

Sasuke had just gotten home from a mission to the sand village. It has been five days since Sasuke seen Naruto. Sasuke missed Naruto. He missed those ocean blue eye's, that golden hair of his, the way Naruto's lips felt on his manhood.

'_Great now I'm getting hard just thinking about Naruto'_ Sasuke thought as there was a bugle in his pants. Sasuke walks to his and Naruto's room and opened the door. Sasuke eye's widened at what he saw on the bed. On the bed was a Naked Naruto.

"Oh Sasuke your finally home" Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke didn't hear Naruto he was to busy looking at Naruto's naked body. He looked over to the counter next to the bed and saw a bowl of melted chocolate, cherry's, and whip cream.

Sasuke started to get a nosebleed. "Well Sasuke don't you want your welcome back present" Naruto asked Sasuke and winked at him. Sasuke smiled, "Well Naruto I'm going to enjoy this. It's been so long since I've seen you." Sasuke walk towards Naruto and crawled on top of him.

Sasuke then smashed his lips onto Naruto's lips. Naruto and Sasuke started a tongue battle and Sasuke won it. Sasuke Took of his shirt, pants and boxers revealing his stiff Manhood. Sasuke then grabbed The whip cream and put some on Naruto's Manhood. He then poured the chocolate on it and paced a cherry on top of his treat. Sasuke then started to suck on the head of Naruto's manhood.

Naruto moaned softly and started to sweat alittle. Sasuke then started to lick up and down Naruto's Manhood licking of the whip cream and chocolate causing Naruto to moan a little louder. "Naruto I can't wait to fuck that tight butt of yours" Sasuke said before taking Naruto fully into his mouth.

Naruto Moaned loudly as Sasuke sucked on his Manhood. Sasuke started to suck harder and deep throated him. Naruto moaned loudly and felt his climax approaching. "S-Sasuke I-I'm Going too…" Naruto moaned and cummed inside of Sasuke mouth. Sasuke happily drank the cum.

After all of Naruto's cum was gone Sasuke Went up to Naruto and kissed him. Naruto kissed back and tasted himself. Sasuke grabbed a bottle of Lube from the counter and popped the lid open. Sasuke spread the lube on his fingers and placed the fingers at Naruto's entrance. 

"Naruto before we do this I want you to do one thing." Sasuke said to Naruto and then whispered in Naruto's ear, "Beg" he says and pushed one finger inside of Naruto. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke finger moved inside of him.

"Teme, will you hurry up and fuck me already" Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and added two more fingers inside of Naruto and started to scissor him. Naruto Moaned loudly and started to sweat. After Sasuke stretched Naruto he then started to lube his dick.

Sasuke placed his Dick at Naruto's entrance and rammed into him. Naruto screamed out of pain and pleasure. Sasuke moved in and out of Naruto and kept on hitting his prostate. Naruto's screams turned into Moans as Sasuke kept hitting .

"Sasuke, I'm g-going to….to c-." He stuttered, grip tightening on the raven's head as he continued thrusting, bringing himself closer to the edge. Sasuke then started to rub Naruto's manhood and kept thrusting into him. Naruto Moaned loudly and cummed of his and Sasuke chest. Sasuke grunted as Naruto's walls tighten around his Manhood and he then cummed inside of Naruto. Sasuke then Collapsed on top of Naruto.

"Wow that was a great present Naruto" Sasuke says. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke kissed back and smiled. "I love you Sasuke" Naruto said. "I love you to Naruto" Sasuke says to Naruto and falls asleep with Naruto

Outside of Naruto's and Sasuke house Kakashi and Iruka where watching. Iruka was stunned while Kakashi wasn't even fazed. "Well Iruka how about we go to your place and have a little 'Fun'?" Kakashi asked. Iruka just blushed and was dragged to his house.

'_This is going to be a long day'_ Iruka thought as he was carried to his house by Kakashi.

**Well I hope you like it. This is my first Yoai story I ever wrote. I hope it's good**

**Naruto: Well I thought it was great**

**Sasuke: Me too**

**Thanks guys. Well read and review. See ya. **


End file.
